


Class Room Projectiles

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf Clint Barton, Ex-Rangers Phil Coulson, M/M, prosthetic arm Phil coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU<br/>Clint Barton is still new to his relationship with Phil Coulson, and he's still struggling with helping Phil become comfortable with being out in the open about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Room Projectiles

The room around him was quiet, the sound of pens scratching against paper and words being typed out on computers the only thing that interrupted the teachers lecture as Phil bent over his notebook, doing his best to take notes while simultaneously attempting to ignore the varying pieces of crumpled paper and clips colliding with the back of his head.  
“Five more minutes” he muttered to himself, continuing to write and ignoring the next paper clip that went down the back of his shirt while those next five minutes dragged on between various new projectiles aimed at him, and the professors monotone voice giving them some last minute information on the final essay before he dismissed the class  
Staying in his seat he waited quietly as everyone around him gathered their things and left one by one until he was left alone in the room with only one other person,  
“25. That’s a new record” He mashed his teeth together at the smug tone in Clint’s voice “And you didn’t even turn back. I’m insulted Phil”  
“Clint…” He turned around in his seat slowly and looked up at the other man “throwing things at my head during the one lecture we have together is not being Inconspicuous”  
.”Ok, one. I don’t even know what that word means” Clint protested “and two, if it means ‘on the down low’ that was your request and one I don’t like”  
“I thought you agreed that we needed to focus on our studies?”  
“I do, but not while you act like I don’t exist outside your place” Phil looked Clint over and sighed.  
“I’m not ashamed of you Clint”   
“Didn’t say you were Handsome. You’re not that type”  
“So…”  
“So those army ranger years of yours made you think it wasn’t ok to be bisexual. Heck, your whole life probably did since it’s still not widely accepted in a lot of places”  
“Don’t ask, don’t tell is still in effect…and it seems to be a pretty country wide belief”   
“But you’re not in the rangers anymore” Phil winced at the sound of that, looking down at his prosthetic arm in shame “Hey, that’s not what I mean and you know it”  
“Being in a same sex relationship in public could still get you killed by some homophob”  
“I take comfort in the fact that if anyone tried, you would beat some sense into them with your sexy prosthetic arm”  
“It’s not…”  
“If you try and tell me it’s not sexy how you risked your own life to save others, I may hit you…with my lips…against your lips”  
“You are…the dorkyest man I have ever met” a grin split across Clint’s face, and he pushed himself to his feet.  
“I’m the dorkiest?” he asked with a raised eye brow “this, coming from the man with a two bedroom apartment just so he can have a room full of really old items that he cleans once a week?”  
“You shut up about that” Phil protested, watching as Clint sat down beside him and put an arm on the bench behind him “that’s between us”  
“And your hot best friend”  
“I would love to tell Nick that you just called him that”  
“Hey, I’m always up fo0r a three some”  
“I’m letting him know that too” they laughed together, and Clint slowly brought a hand to Phil’s hair.  
“On a more serious note…” Phil shot him a glance of disbelief “I know, I know, but really. I can handle sitting apart from you in class, but if you ever dodge me for lunch again you’re going to find ear wax la hearing aids in your milk”  
“You’re gross”  
“but honest” he smiled “I want us to work, and I will work against anyone who tries to tell us that we’re sick or wrong or anything else for loving each other”  
“Alright, I promise I won’t skip lunch again” Clint smiled at the sound of Phil’s promise, leaning over and kissing his cheek in return   
“And never insult your bad ass arm again Mr. Hero”  
“Not that easy Clint…”  
“I know, but I’ll keep telling you how bad ass and hot you are until it sticks”  
“I’m looking forward to the reminders” Phil smiled, letting his prosthetic fingers dance their way up Clint’s arm slowly and playfully.  
“Good, because they will be daily”


End file.
